


My Beginning

by BlankCapes



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL, Child Reader, Childhood, Children, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Kid reader, Kids, One Piece - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankCapes/pseuds/BlankCapes
Summary: This is my first story on this website, and I have no idea how to use AO3.
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

There won’t be much, if any, romance. This is a story of a reader insert into One Piece. I plan on branching this out to do a Sabo x Reader, Ace x Reader, and Luffy x Reader in the future, although they will each be separate and branched off of this story. Updates may take a while, esepcially since there are other stories I’m ecstatic to start. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I will! The story will start out before Luffy arrives, so that the reader may meet Sabo and Ace, a little bit before their backstory begins.


	2. A Piece of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First, if this is still here, that means that this chapter is unfinished and I am still updating it. If you see this, just wait about a week after, and I should be done.  
> When a buster call is called, ___’s life is turned upside down, as she loses everything, but her life and a second chance.

"___~" a voice echoed in giddy giggle.

"J-Jackson? Where are you?!" Frantically, a teary-eyed, young girl looked around, attempting to find any clue as to where the source of the voice was. Fear engulfed her. She couldn’t access the memories in her mind. He had to be okay! She promised she’d always protect him! She promised! And he promised that he’d always be there for her! He was the most honest person she knew. Her couldn’t go back on his word! Not now! Not ever! He pleading eyes scanned across a dark void, while kid-like chuckles and snickers could be heard from all around her. "P-please! Don’t leave me,” the young girl cried, voice cracking. As she spoke, the tears she tried so hard to keep back, blew, like a river overtaking a dam. Her voice wavered in fear as she tried to find something— anything— in this darkness. As her eyes scanned, her heart beat sped up, her breathing following in suit. Her eyes looked around more swiftly, as her mind ran far too quickly to keep up with. It hurt. Her heart clenched, while her arms and body went limp. She couldn't move her feet, or any other part of her body. All she could do was breathe— faster, and faster, and faster! Her body was light, but her feet were glued to the ground. Tears fell like water falls, as constant whimpers escaped her small, pink lips. She couldn’t think anymore. It felt like someone was clutching her throat. She couldn’t breath. No. She was breathing too fast for her to keep up with. She was hyperventilating. Voices— she could hear voices. Her mind was saying something, so many things at once. She make it out. But one thought caught her attention. Anger, frustration, fear, and agony took over, almost slamming against every inch of her body. Almost instantly, her mouth opened and she screamed. “Jackson!!!” The action tore at her throat, like knives drilling down her esophagus. Then she heard her name again.

"___~" the voice repeated in the same giddy manner. Everything went quiet, as she froze, hitching her breath. It was calm. Only the faint sound of wind could be heard now. She immediately turned as she finally found the source of the voice. Out of the corner of her eye, the young girl saw a little boy with messy, light brown hair, and heterochromia blue and green eyes. He was wearing a sad smile. "Wake up," the voice said, more calmly and focused, as a tear fell from his eyes. She picked up her hand to reach towards him, ignoring his words.

"Jackson!" She gasped, before everything stopped and went black. She’d been alseep. Does that mean everything was a dream? No. The pain was a grim reminder of that. Her eyes shot open, immediately widening as she howled in pain, tears flowing down her face. The memories hit her like a hurricane. They came in so fast, that the order in which they occurred had confused her. Marines. Her lip quivered as she tried to get up. She had to. She had to see if they were okay. "Old man," she whined, trailing off, as she gasped for air. Her lungs burned as if she’d been running for hours. Her whole body either ached, or went numb. However, her will was far stronger than this pain. The young girl slid her arms towards her head, before she placed her fore arms down, against the ground, using her strength to pick herself up. Unimaginable pain coursed through her body as she moved her torso, causing her to yelp in agony. This didn’t stop her. She gritted her teeth, eyes widening, and eyebrows knitted together as she tried to keep it in.

"Don’t,"a familiar voice demanded. A warmth encompassed the top of her left hand. She snapped her head to look over to find who this hand belonged to, where she saw him.

"Old man," she croaked as her eyebrows fells back, her tears following. The light was still in his eyes, a soft smile matching them, just like always. His black hat, shaped just like any stereotypical pirate captain hat, had a skull and crossbones on it. The skull had a metal eyepatch bolted onto it. That mark only belonged to one group, and one group only: the iron eye pirates. Instead of listening to him, she perked up, a desperate smile crossing her face. "Onyx!!" Her hoarse voice sang in shock. "You’re alive!"

"___-"

"Don’t worry! It’s okay! We can grab the crew! We can get everyone off the island, safely!" She beamed, interrupting him. She knew it was too late. The pool of blood around his body was far too big. These were his last moments. The crew was dead. Everyone was dead. Her heart clutched, growing painfully small. She was trying so hard to convince herself. She was trying so, so hard not to break down.  
"___-" the man attempted again, only to be interrupted a second time. This time, the girl was talking so fast, he couldn’t interrupt. It was almost as if she did that on purpose. She ignored the pain as she continued to push herself up, off the ground. She only made her wounds open up more, and the bleeding got worse. The man was in pain, not just physically, but emotionally. He thought he’d have more time left, but he was wrong. Instead, he brought hell upon the people he loved most. And the one survivor— that one poor orphan girl with bright eyes and bright dreams, had to see everything taken away from her. She barely had anything left, and now she had nothing. It was all his fault. She was clinging onto fake hope. He saw desperation filling her eyes. He could only grit his teeth as anger consumed him. His heart tore at the words that came out of her mouth. He didn’t want to leave her here. He couldn’t believe what he brought upon her. He could feel himself slipping away, but he held on as long as he could. He had to. He had to snap her out of it, or else she’d die.

"Then you can go back to telling me stories about all your adventures! It’ll be just like old times! You’ll stop by the bar and bring back weird trinkets for Jackson and I, and then tell us stories about The Grand Line! Don’t worry! I’m fine! I can carry you back too if you nee-"

"___!" The man called Onyx shouted with fury, causing the young last to stop in her tracks. Hesitantly, she tore her head away from the sky, which she’d been staring at in hopes that she wouldn’t see his wounds, or that growing pool of blood that surrounded his limp body. Her eyes slowly fell down to his, as a whimper escaped her lips. She saw it, clearly. There was a hole inside of his body. Some of his organs have been torn, and fallen out. They were lying in a puddle of smeared blood that trailed from a few feet away. The sight caused her stomach to churn, while her head got dizzy. Then it hit her. He crawled to her. He couldn't be saved. Tears fell down as quiet sobs left her small figure. The physical pain she felt couldn’t amount to the emotional pain that was piling onto her. "It’s too late," he finished in a firm, lowered voice.

Anger filled her small body and burned against her head, painfully aching at her heart. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes into a glare. "No you can’t die! You’re wrong! You’re the strongest pirate ever! You’ll live through this and be king of the pirates! You promised us! You can’t die! This can’t happen! This has to be fake! This has to he a dream! That’s it!" A forced chuckle erupted from the girl as tears continued to stream down her face, "A devil fruit user with the power to make nightmares come to life! That’s what all this is! It’s just some sick joke! And when I wake up, you’ll be right there, smiling, with Jackson! And Fury will have fruity fizz juice! His secret recipe! And-“ she was cut off when he yelled her name again. His voice was strong and hoarse, booming through the now empty, wasteland.

"___! This is real! It’s too late for us! Wake up already!" Onyx was furious, but had tears streaming down his face. He doesn’t know when, but he noticed that he was now clutching her arm. He gritted his teeth and let go, before looking her straight in the eyes. "I’m sorry, but I can’t live with any regrets," he began as he forced a smile, causing quiet sobs and whimpers to, once again, start inside of the girl. "Live and be free. Become who you want to be and follow your dreams! And whatever you do, promise me that you won’t ever stray from the path of your heart, and that you won’t let revenge overtake it, ever." as her lips trembled, she studied his face, noticing that his previously forced smile was now a sad, but real one. "If I can get you to promise me that, then I don’t need to be king of the pirates. I’ll have lived a great and fulfilled life. There’s nothing else I need," he finished, as he held up his arm, holding out his pinky. "Promise me, kid." Her quiet sobs turned loud as she slid to the ground and wrapped her pink around his. "I-I p-p-p-pro-promise," she tried, stuttering and sniffling, as her loud sobs echoed throughout the empty land.

However, her sobs were quickly cut off as she held her breath. Both of them froze when they heard footsteps. Onyx’s eyes moved away from ___, and averted to a man with a dark grey goatee and cut. He looked down at the both of them. "You’re still alive, eh?” he stated in a deep, serious voice. Onyx’s face wasn’t angry or fearful. His eyes were pleading, just like his smile. "Captain Onyx of the Iron Eye Pirates.”

"Monkey D. Garp," Onyx’s voice echoed, calmly. It seemed that the lieutenant failed to notice the girl. That was until she made her presence known. Her eyebrows knitted together as anger took over her whole, entire body.

"How could you," she said in a deep, low growl. His eyes averted over to her figure in curiosity. It seems that he wasn’t expecting her to be alive. And although she didn’t see it, Onyx could see a flicker of a relieved expression on his face. The kid forgot all about her pain and her promise, as she pushed herself up. She couldn’t even feel it as it coursed through her body, begging her to stop. "You did this! This is all your fault! How could you! I thought you were supposed to protect us! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You killed everyone! Even though they didn’t do anything! You’re the real bad guy! I hate you!" She screamed. Only Onyx could notice the cloud of guilt that surrounded Garp, as he continued to stand tall. He never meant for it to go this far. Neither of them did. But something awful happened. Something that no-one there will ever be able to forget. Especially not Garp. 

"___," Onyx called out. Her head snapped down to the man’s face, as she quickly shut up, remembering the promise she made only seconds earlier. She tried to be quiet, but her body shook and whimpered, while tears slid down her face.

"But it’s all his fault," she continued to argue, "I can’t forgive him! He’s taken everything from me! I hate hi-" with one swift chop to the nape of her neck, she gasped and passed out.

He quickly caught her with his arm and softly set her down on the ground, all the while under Garp’s sharp eyes. "I know you don’t owe me anything," Onyx started as he drifted his eyes over to Garp’s, who grunted in acknowledgment and stared back. "But please, take care of her. You’re a good person who fights for what they believe in. She never did anything wrong— not once. She’s a great kid with a big heart. She’s smart, stubborn, and tends to bring out the best in people, somehow. This world needs her. She can’t go just yet. Please, old friend,” the man pleaded to the Marine. Garp only scoffed.

"And let me guess; she wants to become pirate too?" he replied, causing Onyx to chuckle light heartedly, before breaking into a coughing fit. 

"Oh, Yeah."

"What a pain. She’s going to need a lot of ass kicking if she’s going to be a marine,” the old man chuckled, causing Onyx to smile a smile that only the happiest man alive could manage. 

"Thank you, Garp," were the last words that pirate captain murmured before his body went still. The light slowly faded out of his eyes. And with that, ___’s life changed forever.


End file.
